Mario VS Bowser (2018 Movie)/Major Yuliana Igashekov
Major Yuliana Anna Igashekov was born 23rd June 1901 at Divnogorsk in Russian Empire under control of tsar. Her father named Peter and mother named Yuri Franz from Austria. almostly, she is russian-austrian lady. She can speaks Russian and Austrian. But, she always speak russian only. Her father died in 1908 and her mother died in 1911. She can stay alone without her grandparents. Cause grandparents died in 1870s-1880s. Life at World War I At age 13. She signed to begin a soldier of russian empire for tsar. She's best to use a shotgun and silence gun. Almostly, Russia declares war with Ottoman Empire in 1915 at Battle of Sarikamish. She focused with herself to destroy turks. She was in the Eastern Front of europe with Romania in 1916. until 1917 Russia be surrendered cause of the red army. And it be new country named Soviet Union. Volodya's Moments Volodya was the soldier before too. But,Volodya was in 1914. Volodya talks to her about life at ww1 it's worst life. But she cannot reprise again,Cause of being a Soviet Union until 1924, Lenin died. After that, Volodya sends her to workplace for her new work is Sergeant of U.S.S.R. in the forces of Stalin. Under control of Yuliana she agreed to work with him. She went to the camp at winter of 1925. She helps the doctor to retreat with people who injured or almost died. Yuliana doesn't know how to use a morphine. Cause in this era. that no medical tools to use better than them. Red Army Officer gets her send into 41st Battalion of U.S.S.R. just a message to soldiers. Yuliana and Volodya are work together until dead. Being a Major In 1929 she training with general to shot a target. After that, a Supreme Leader as Stalin gives her badge and rank up onto Major. Yuliana thinks that is the best of her life. Stalin answers her "Good Work,Comrade" she will release newspapers to people in USSR and the red army too. Volodya can being them too. But he's just spy at USSR and special soldier in Moscow. Almost in 1931 Leader chooses her to be a Supreme Major of Soviet Union and Moscow for 5 years and can be resign again to 4 years or more. Special Major of Red Army Yuliana imported a weapon from her country and another countries in Europe. She became the leader of USSR Army Force to plans destroy Germany and kill a betrayer of germany named "Unteroffizier Brünhild Fritzi" Yuliana will rule the europe again when Germany surrendered again since 1918. Elder Life She leaves out from Moscow to live at Mumbai of India in 1955. She has 1 son,4 daughters born in there. She has a husband named Joseph Logan (Now:Joseph Igashekov) But first daughter was born in Moscow and last son born in Mumbai. until Yuliana Igashekov died on 9th February 1986 by aged 84. Trivia *Yuliana Igashekov was the orphan when she aged 10. *Yuliana being loves the leaders when she honored. *Yuliana works with Volodya together since 1924. *Volodya drops out to the red army in 1945 and he moved out to Canada. Category:Females